Warm
by lilacflowers
Summary: Shion has been having nightmares and one cold winter night, Nezumi finally stops trying to ignore it. [Nezushi]


**My first fic for my OTP c: It's quite late, and I'm having a LOT of Nezushi feels, so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Word Count: 711**

**Rating: K+**

**Fandom: No.6**

Winter nights weren't as cold as Shion was expecting, but of course, they whole reason it wasn't to him was because they were underground. When he walked into his and Nezumi's small room, he was shivering and his fingers felt numb. Nezumi was away working, performing in the West Block theatre, so Shion came back to an empty room. He pulled off his coat, carefully hanging it over the back of the chair in front of the piano. He really wanted Nezumi to teach him how to play one day.

Shion was tired. He had been having nightmares every night since he had left No.6. Guilt over surviving instead of Yamase. His mother. Safu. Losing Nezumi. The dreams plagued him every single night, giving him only a few hours sleep. He wasn't sure whether Nezumi noticed or not, but if he did, he never said anything.

As Shion made his way over to the small shared bed, he noticed Nezumi's favourite shirt laying across it, the one that was yellow with black sleeves. _ Of course_, Shion thought, _he wouldn't be wearing it because he would be wearing his stage clothing._ He looked about the room, as if waiting for Nezumi to appear and catch him before pulling his own shirt over his head. He slipped into the bigger shirt that hung loosely off his skinny body. He smiled. It smelled like Nezumi.

Nezumi arrived in the room a little later, still in his costume. He looked over to the bed, seeing Shion's figure sleeping soundly in the bed, covered by the thin blanket. He let a small smile grace his face for a fraction of a second before removing any trace of it.

He started to change, before he noticed his shirt wasn't where he left it. Presuming Shion had moved it so that he could get into the bed, he checked all the obvious places, still unable to find it. He frowned, irritated.

Until he realised exactly where it was. He could see it on Shion's body, rising and falling with his chest as he breathed. Nezumi felt his heart skip a beat, scaring him slightly. No matter how many times he warned himself against it, he still seemed to be allowing himself to care for the naive boy asleep in their bed.

He decided that he wouldn't bother waking Shion over something as small as a tshirt and simply pulled a spare one on. He could chide him for it tomorrow.

Sliding into the bed beside Shion he turned his back to him, trying his best to ignore the fact there was another human being beside him. Shion didn't exist right now. Shion wasn't sharing a bed with him. Shion wasn't breathing quietly. Shion wasn't moving slightly. Shion wasn't whimpering in him sleep.

Nezumi's eyes shot open when the first fearful whimper pierced the silence that had fallen across the room. It was the same terrified sound that Shion had been making since he saved him, since the first night they had slept next to each other again.

He couldn't ignore it this time. Every moan Shion let out cut Nezumi deeper and deeper, so he turned over to face the white haired beauty beside him. He wrapped his arms around Shion's shoulders and pulled him close to him. He buried his face into the snowy mop and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Shion's head.

In his sleep, Shion brought himself closer to Nezumi by wrapping his arms around his waist, entwining their legs together. Nezumi could feel the wet cheeks of Shion through his tshirt and hugged him tighter.

"Don't...leave...me," Shion mumbled, his hands balling up the back of Nezumi's tshirt.

"I won't leave you," Nezumi replied, even though the boy wouldn't be able to hear, "I swear."

Shion's body seemed to relax, the tension from the dream leaving him. "Thank you."

The two simple words made Nezumi realise that Shion must have awoken at some point while Nezumi was holding him. He knew he should push Shion away right now. He knew he shouldn't let him any closer than he already was, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

Living people are warm. Shion is the warmest of them all.


End file.
